


Special Person

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Futanari!Riven, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Irelia is 17 years old, Loss of Virginity, Riven is 18 years old, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, first time blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Riven often bullies Irelia at School ever since she came. Riven likes Irelia but didnt know how to express her feelings. One rainy night changes both their lives forever.
Relationships: Riven/Xan Irelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Special Person

Riven was waiting for Irelia at the school gate as usual to get her lunch money. After how many minutes that it feels like hours Irelia finally arrived, Riven immediately grabbed Irelia's school collar and glared at her "The usual, shit head" Riven growled, Irelia flinched and grabbed her money that was on her bag and gave it to the bully. Riven quickly snatched it "Is this all? give me your bag" Riven said. "Yes, that's all. Please leave me alone" Irelia pleaded.

Riven continued glaring at her and was about to grabbed Irelia's school bag but suddenly, Akali, Irelia's friend came into rescue. "Stop it Riven, she did not do anything to you" Akali defended her friend. "What are you gonna do about it if I won't?" Riven smirked. Akali sighed and said "Then, I'm going to tell Principal Yuumi about this" 

Riven burst out laughing "Stay away you Ninja wannabe, or else you're going home with bruises" Riven threatened, Akali glared at her and grabbed Irelia's wrist "Come on, lets go Irelia" Akali said as they walk away. Once they entered their classroom, Akali then turned her head on Irelia. "Stand up for yourself, Irelia! She's been bullying you ever since you came to this school! Tell you parents about this!" Akali said. Irelia stayed silence for a few seconds.

"You won't understand why I don't want to tell my parents" Irelia whispered, "What do you mean, I won't understand?!" Akali yelled, all of their classmates looked at them. "What the fuck are you guys staring at? mind your own business!" Akali glared all of them then Professor Ryze entered the classroom. "The bell has rung, go back to your seats" Ryze said as they did what the professor said. Luckily, Irelia and Akali sat next to each other.

It's been thirty minutes that school has started. Riven entered the classroom. "Riven, you're late" Ryze said. Riven bowed and replied "I'm sorry, I woke up late" of course, it was a lie. Ryze believed what the student said "Okay, take your seat. Next time sleep early" Ryze said as Riven went to her seat which was in front of Irelia's seat. While Professor Ryze was lecturing, Darius, Riven's seatmate asked if she was smoking again that's why she was late, Riven said that it was true that she was smoking. Irelia heard their conversation and stared at Riven.

"Irelia, stop staring at Riven, focus on the lecture" Ryze lazily warned "Sorry Professor" Irelia apologized, she heard Riven chuckling.

Lunchtime came around as Irelia and Akali sat down next to each other. Riven and her gang, Darius, Katarina, and Talon went towards them, they were chuckling. Pushing Riven. "Stop it you Fucktards!" Riven growled. 

"Yo, your crush is here!" Katarina teased, Talon continued chuckling while Darius began laughing so loudly. "Shut up" Riven said as they walk passed them.

"Crush?" Akali questioned, "Maybe it's you Akali, that she has a crush on" Irelia said, slurping at her noodles, Akali stared at her. "They know that I'm dating Evelynn, so it's not me" Akali replied.

Huh... Who could it be?

It is a Friday rainy night, Irelia was running towards a building to stay for a while because of the rain. Irelia finally found a place to stay for a while, then, she encountered Riven who, was just chilling in the rain. 

"Irelia? The fuck you doing here?" Riven asked, Irelia flinched then look at Riven. "U-uh, the volleyball practice was a little longer than I expected, I didn't know it was raining until I finally left the court and here I am, staying here for a while and wait for the rain to stop" Irelia explained.

Riven hummed "come in my place then, I live here in this building" Riven suggested "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother at your apartment" Irelia replied. Riven shook her head then stared at her. 

"I live alone. That's fine" Riven said as they walk towards the apartment. They finally arrived at Riven's place, "You're wet. Why don't you take a shower? I'll let you barrow my clothes" Riven said

"Thanks... But why are you doing this?" Irelia asked, Riven didn't answer so she head in the bathroom and started to stripping her clothes. Riven started to make dinner for both of them

Thirty minutes has passed, Irelia stepped out of the bathroom, wearing Riven's clothes and went to the kitchen. "You're on time, come here and have a sit, let's eat dinner together" Riven politely said, smiling at Irelia.

Irelia sat down and took a bite of Riven's fried chicken and it was so delicious. _'she's really kind if she's not at school'_ Irelia thought.

"Is it delicious?" Riven asked, hoping that Irelia would say yes. Irelia smiled at her "Yes, it's very delicious. I never thought of you being a good chef" Irelia chuckled, taking another bite of Riven's fried Chicken.

The rain hasn't stop, they finally finished eating. Plates were already washed. "Wanna watch a movie in my room?" Riven suggested, Irelia sighed "yeah, sure. I would love to" Irelia agreed so they went to Riven's room, Irelia lied down on the bed which was soft and warm, she hugged the soft pillow tightly while Riven was picking a movie on her laptop. 

They ended up watching Conjuring 1, Riven isn't scared of horror movies, Irelia on the other hand, is very afraid of horror movies.

Irelia hugged Riven tightly, because of the jumpscares in the movie. Riven chuckled, still watching the movie, she didn't bother about the hug. Irelia stopped hugging Riven, then stares at the screen.

Minutes later, there was another jumpscare. Irelia accidentally put her hand between on Riven's legs. Irelia heard Riven gasped at the touch. Irelia stared at Riven then gave the weird flesh a squeeze, Riven moaned softly, arching her back. Irelia turned off the laptop using her free hand. Then, she stopped touching the flesh, it was a penis... The dick was sticking up straight after Irelia gave a squeeze.

"What is this?" Irelia asked as she began to pull Riven's shorts and boxers off. Then there it is, Riven's long and fat cock. Irelia stared at Riven once more. "You're free to leave" that was Riven's words. Irelia shook her head "So, you were born with a dick?" Irelia asked, stroking the cock with one hand, Riven whimpered and nodded.

"It's big and fat" Irelia complimented, licking the tip of it. "Hah... This is my first time..." Riven said. "Shh... It's also my first time. I love you Riven, so much. I didn't care that you bullied me because I love you" Irelia confessed then began to suck the length.

"Ah... Fuck Irelia, I love you too" Riven groaned in pleasure, thrusting her dick closer. Irelia made a pop sound when she stopped sucking then proceed to lick Riven's balls and the side of her cock.

"Mhmm... Ah~ yes... Right there, ugh..." Riven moaned, gripping on Irelia's hair. Then Irelia proceeded what she did earlier, sucking her dick off but this time, she'll make sure that Riven will cum.

About ten to fifteen minutes, Riven finally came. Irelia swallowed all the cum but Riven's dick isn't going softer yet. It's still hard. Irelia didn't noticed that she was already dripping with pre cum. 

Riven got up then flipped their positions making the white haired female to be on top. "Are you sure you want to do this, Lia?" Riven asked, Irelia blushed deeply and felt her heart melt when Riven said 'Lia'. "Yes, Rivvy. I want your dick inside me, I love you so much... Just fuck me already!" Irelia snapped out it's been years since she wanted this to happened.

"Okay okay..." Riven chuckled as she entered the tip of her dick inside her. "Does it hurt?" Riven asked, Irelia panted and groaned while gripping the sheets tightly. "Keep going, I feel weird" She replied.

"You'll feel good soon" Riven assured and gave Irelia a kiss on the neck, Irelia sighed in pleasure as Riven began thrusting her dick slowly. 

It's been fifteen minutes since she entered her dick inside her. Irelia pinched her own nipples while moaning Riven's name. "Are you enjoying this?" Riven asked, still spearing her dick deeper. 

Irelia only moaned as her reply, Riven knew that the moan was a yes.

Riven began to thrust it faster. The bed was moving, Irelia stopped pinching her nipples and wrapped both of her arms around Riven, hugging her closer and locking her legs on Riven's waist.

"R-Riven! Ah! I want your seed inside me please, oh fuck!" Irelia screamed as she began to dug her nails at Riven's back, the white haired female didn't mind the pain at her back as she came inside Irelia.

\---

One month has passed, Riven and Irelia are already dating for a month now, however, Irelia always feel nauseous and keeps vomiting in the comfort room every morning.

Riven got detention during Lunch time so it was only Irelia and Akali who is sitting on a table. "I've been feeling nauseous lately" Irelia confessed, Akali looked at her friend, still slurping at the spicy ramen. "You did mention to me that you had sex with Riven one month ago and told me she was born with a dick... Could it be that you're pregnant?" Akali asked.

Irelia's eyes were wide open, she remembered that she was begging Riven to cum inside her and she just realized that she missed her period. "Oh shit, my parents will not like this" Irelia muttered. "Why not take a pregnancy test?" Akali asked, Irelia just smiled and nod her head.

Irelia already introduced Riven to her parents but she didn't mention about Riven having a dick and they had sex. Irelia began to panic what will happen next. Will Riven leave her with the baby? Will her parents disowned her? Will Akali betray her? Those questions were overflowing on her mind then she passed out.

"Irelia?!" That was all Irelia heard before she passed out. 

Irelia was at the clinic for the whole afternoon, she just woke up. Riven was at her side. "You okay? Akali told me you passed out earlier" Riven asked with a concern voice. Irelia shuddered.

"Nothing..." That was Irelia's reply. Riven gave her a confused look then sighed. "I'll give you time to think, I'm going to get your things at the classroom" Riven said, leaving the clinic.

The nurse at the clinic went to check Irelia after Riven left. "Umm... Can I take a pregnancy test?" Irelia asked

It turns out... She was pregnant. Akali was right.

Irelia went home without letting Riven know that she already left. It was already 8 in the evening, Irelia was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She received a message from her girlfriend.

Riven: what's wrong? You're acting weird, come here at my apartment. I want to talk to you

Irelia sent an "okay". She asked permission to her parents, they agreed, Irelia went to Riven's apartment. Yes, this was the perfect time to tell her that she was pregnant and it was Riven and her who made the baby.

Irelia entered the apartment, Riven was already there, waiting for her. "I... I need to tell you something" Irelia said, closing the door.

"Okay... What is it?" Riven asked as they both sat on the bed. Irelia gave Riven the Pregnancy test results.

"I'm... Pregnant... And it's your child. What should I do Riven? Are you gonna leave me with our child? Will my parents like this?! Of course not!" Irelia yelled, tears flowing down on her cheeks. 

"Hey hey... Calm down Irelia, I'm not gonna leave you and since I was the one who got you pregnant, I will take care of the child with you, but first, we need your parents' approval" Riven said, smiling at Irelia.

"You're... Not leaving me?" Irelia asked between sobs.

Riven shook her head as a no. "Why would I leave you?I love you. I want to take care of our child" Riven replied. Irelia's tears were now flowing faster. "This is... Unexpected, usually, the person who got their partners pregnant at a young age, they will leave" Irelia said.

"I'm not like those assholes who leaves their partners with their child, come on. I'm going to your house to speak with your parents I have a plan" Riven said as she took out a briefcase under her bed. Inside of the briefcase, it contains 500,000 dollars. Irelia was shock, she didn't expect Riven to have so many money.

"Don't worry about the money to prepare of the arrival of our baby, my adoptive parents gave me 500,000 dollars when I moved out" Riven said, Irelia remembered that Riven was adopted. Her real parents put her on adoption since they don't want to have a daughter who had a dick.

Riven held the briefcase, leaving the apartment with Irelia to talk to Irelia's parents.

\---

"You got my Daughter pregnant?!" Joseph, Irelia's father, yelled at Riven. They told them that Riven was born with a dick.

"Please forgive me sir, but I have no plans on leaving her. I want to stay with her because I love her so much" Riven apologized as she bowed in front of Joseph and Karina (Irelia's mother).

After she bowed, she opened the briefcase. Riven began explaining Everything why she had so many money, they seem to understand it.

"Joseph dear, why don't we let Riven moved in to our home? So that she can take care of Irelia" Karina suggested. Joseph sighed "Okay, I'll let her move in here, when she said she has no plans on leaving our daughter, I knew that she was deeply in love with her" Joseph said.

"Thank you sir!" Riven said, bowing multiple times. "Also, Irelia. You're dropping out of school, you can't concentrate on studying while you have a baby on your belly" Karina said, Irelia had no choice but to nod. Riven is smart at school, always get straight A's, the problem was that she keeps skipping classes since it was too 'easy'. Now, she can't. She has so many responsibilities so she decided to stop her bad habits.

\---

Riven finally moved in to their house. They were preparing the child's room. After a long day of preparing, Riven sat down at the couch of the living room, opening her laptop as she began studying for tomorrow's test.

Irelia sat beside Riven. "Come on, let's sleep" Irelia said as she sat on Riven's lap, blocking the view of the screen. "Go to sleep first, I need to study for the test" Riven calmly replied.

"Pleaseeeee....? I want cuddles!" Irelia whined, hugging Riven tightly. "Ouch! Okay okay!" Riven surrendered, she carried Irelia towards their bedroom and lay her down slowly and carefully on the bed. Riven lied down next to her.

"What will you name our child if it's a boy?" Irelia asked, Riven stared at her lover. "Raven" Riven replied. "It's cute and cool, I like it. I want to have a girl, if it is. I would name her Raava" Irelia sighed happily.

Months has passed, Irelia gave birth to a boy named Raven. They put him to the crib, he was sleeping soundly. Riven and Irelia went back to their room, unfortunately, Riven was pushed down on the bed by her horny lover.

"I want to ride your dick" Irelia said, taking her bottom clothes off, revealing a wet pussy. Riven got turned on immediately and her dick jumped. Irelia giggled, taking Riven's boxers off.

"You need some rest, it's been a week since you gave birth" Riven said, Irelia ignored her and put her two fingers, spreading her pussy lips and slid the dick inside her.

Riven's dick is nine inch. Irelia made it to the middle, Riven could hear her grunting. "I got this, hold on" Irelia said, pushing herself deeper on Riven's cock. She made it. Irelia could feel the whole length inside her. She began humping and riding Her dick. 

"Mhmm... Since when did you learn this position, Lia?" Riven moaned, squeezing Irelia's breasts. "Research" Irelia smiled, riding her dick faster

They suddenly heard their child crying.

"I'll make this quick, cum Inside me okay? Dont hold back, give me all your cum" Irelia said seductively. Her dirty talk made Riven cum inside her earlier than she expected. 

"I'm going to check on Raven" Riven said, giving Irelia a deep kiss, then, wore new boxers and went to their child's room.

Riven carried Raven in her arms. "Hey there lil kid, it's okay, Dada is here" Riven smiled at her child while carrying him until he finally fell asleep.

Weeks later, they find out Irelia was pregnant again. Months later, Irelia gave birth to a Girl named Raava. They lived a happy life, Riven's adoptive parents knew about this and was fine by it.

While Riven was playing with Raven. She heard her son trying to say his first word. "Lia! Lia! Come here! Our son is trying to say his first word" Riven yelled, Irelia came, she was carrying their daughter. They stared at Raven for a while 

"Da..." Raven tried to say a word. "You can do it buddy" Riven encouraged. "Da... Daddy! Daddy!" Raven said happily.

Irelia gave her lover a kiss on the cheek. "You're so cute, Rivvy. Especially with our kids. I'm so lucky to have you" Irelia said

Riven chuckled. "I love you, I'm the lucky one since I used to bully you" She said. To get my attention on you right?" Irelia smirked, as they began to enjoy their happy lives.


End file.
